Snapped
by fanfanficfreak
Summary: A loving girl like reader-chan, doesn't have a normal family. What happens when they are all asleep and she finally snaps? 2p!Face x Yandere!Snapped!Sister!Reader Blood


She wanted a real family. A nice, loving, caring family, who was normal. _, never had one, ever since her parents, died. Her brothers killed them, after they snapped. They were nothing like they were before.

Arthur got sinister, and into baking. He also became insane. Francis gave up and became lazy. Being so passionate about love went downhill, after seeing the family he loved going downhill. Alfred didn't play the hero, he just got tired of all these things going on, and just started being the villain. Matthew was finally recognized, because he would come home with a bloody hockey stick. He started cussing, and killing like Alfred. He even killed his bear.

This family was messed up.

Little _ was about five when her parents died and her brothers changed. It was nine years later, and things that were usual in their household, was different from a regular one. Well for them.

_ was coming home from school._ was being teased for having such a freak family. She didn't blame them that they were freaks. Then again they were the only family, she had, and she did love them. She walked into the house thinking about all this, it was also very late.

"ello' poppet how was your day?" Arthur said with a smile.  
"Great"She smiled.

"The why did you come home so late?"He said walking towards her.

"I had to finish this test and it ended up being the wrong one,so I had to take another one." She said, she lied.

"Oh~Okay!"He smiled."I'm going to bed, Arthur"She said walking upstairs to her room.

She didn't really take a test. In fact she was stalking someone, she knew. Ever since Arthur been limiting her time to coming home, she had to be there at that time or earlier.

She was stalking, a boy name Felicano. He was so sweet and caring. Someone she longed for. She had to kill his girlfriend first, aka that was why she was out. As she went up to her room, she heard familiar voices enter.

"I can't believe, that you used a damn hockey stick!"

Bbelieve it you ass!"

"My baseball bat is better!"

"GAYY"

_ enter her room. she heard them were fighting, sadly Francis wasn't there. He would have broken the fight one way or another. _ fell asleep.

_ woke up by the sound of someone coming to her room, she closed her eyes, pretending no one came in. She smelled the scent, it was smoke. Probably Francis. It was him, because he was the only normal one there! As he left,

_ opened her eyes. She saw her ceiling. And started thinking

'Why are they like this?' She sighed.'Is it because they killed mommy and daddy?'She shook her head.'No they killed them for a good reason'

_**BOOM!**_

She realized that no one has a reason to kill. Also their parents were nice and caring. They just snapped and killed her parent because of it.

The reason _ wanted a normal family, was disrupted, by her ungrateful brothers. Why did they kill? _ got up she grabbed a pair of scissors, and her ax. She went to Arthur's room, and made sure not to wake him.

_**Horrified**_

Arthur was sharp-witted man who didn't gave a damn. Now he poisoned people, by cooking people.

She grabbed her scissors, and stabbed Arthur in the his thigh. He opened his eyes, to see his younger sister stabbing him.

"P-Poppet why?!" He said as tears flowed.

"Because."He tried to get up, before that _ cut his head with the ax.

His head fell on the floor. His blood was everywhere. From his head, blood started gushing out. When you saw his body, in this state, you just stared, not reacting at all.

You decided to take the scissors out of his headless body. You picked up the ax and walked to Matthew's room. His room was downstairs. As you walked you come to noticed that the someone was going out the door. They were women.

_**Disgusted**_

Your brother Matthew was a nice and caring man. Now he was some filthy whore.

His bedroom was right by the kitchen. You dropped the scissors and grab a knife from the kitchen as you passed by it. You made sure not to make sound. He was snoring. She grabbed the knife and repeatedly stabbed him, at the bottom of his chest. He coughed, looking at his younger sister. He got up, and grabbed his hockey stick. As he was about to hit his sister's head, she used her ax to deflect it, causing it to break apart. Matthew looked at her and aimed at her face. He was going to hit her. She got her ax and got off his wrist

Blood

**Red Blood**

His hand fell, and squirted blood. _ grabbed ax and hit it at his chest. Now it was bleeding. Blood dripped from his chest and unto his clothes. Now it was on the floor. _ grabbed the knife and stabbed his face.

Before he died, he gave her a thumbs up and fell on his own blood, which was splattered the room.

Francis was floor above Matthew's. room. She grabbed a another knife and went upstairs. Francis was still awake. She knocked on his door. He opened. He let her in.

This Francis was a horrible man. He smoked and drank. He didn't care anymore. He was like this horrible selfish man before Arthur. This guy wasn't the loving older brother you looked up.

**_Arrogant_**

As he turned his back she grabbed him by the behind and stabbed him in the spine. He let out a yelp. Now he was in pain.

"_-_?!" She looked at him. She had an evil in her eyes.

She laughed .She grabbed the ax and looked at his waist and slice it off. Francis was in two.

Even if he was alive, he still would die soon.

_ walked downstairs too Alfred's room. He would be asleep and snoring. Before she went to his room. She grabbed a pipe. She opened the door. She stood there until he would wake up.

**_Evil_**.

He was the worse of all. He would have cheered you up. Now he was some bastard that didn't give a damn about anyone anymore. He was a hero gone bad. You either die a hero or see yourself become the villain.

"_ why are you in here?What did I tell you about waking me so damn early?"He took noticed that his sister had no life in her eyes and just stared at him like she was dead zombie. She pushed him off the bed. She grabbed her ax and cut deep in chest. Blood was on her face. She cut farther, making a whole. Blood was on her socks. She smiled at him.

"Why? Why did you kill mommy and daddy?" He opened his before he could speak _ got the knife. She saw where his heart was and took a stab at.

"Bye!"She smiled.

And she went back to bed.

No one ever knew what happen to the brothers.

* * *

What happens when I dont get sleep. Disclaimer, don't own you or Hetalia


End file.
